The Other Side
by Nea2
Summary: LexLana Chapter 4... finally updated
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys... it's been awhile, I know. But, here's a new fic for all those Lex/Lana fans, which unlike one of my other ones, will be updated consistently. Hope you folks like this future fic... and please don't refrain from reviewing, criticizing, complimenting, whatever you wish;)  
  
The Other Side  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I hurt myself today  
  
To see if I still feel  
  
I focus on the pain  
  
The only thing that's real  
  
The needle tears a hole  
  
The old familiar sting  
  
Try to kill it all away   
  
But I remember everything..."   
  
-Johnny Cash  
  
Solitude was perhaps his only comfort. Away from the pestering noises of his daily life, his empire of dirt, of liars and artificial bustling bodies... just away from it all in his castle. He hated it; he despised that comfort came only through loneliness. Yet, it wasn't always like that. He could never forget. Only he and his enemy knew... and that was enough. Enough to give him reason, reason enough to hold infamy in his name and power in his hand. To give him solitude as a friend... to end his only thread of breath. He could never forget.  
  
Lex Luthor wasn't always alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Three years earlier…  
  
Sunrise was barely peaking. It always seemed to take longer in the city that enjoyed darkness and man's own artificial daylight. Although it was a dire change from the pale rose that invaded the sky as early as six in Smallville, Lex Luthor had already grown accustomed to the bleak mornings of Metropolis. He had long put away the memories of his days in the small town where he had seen his friends leave to better their lives elsewhere. It's not that he was left behind, for he, himself, had always been destined for Metropolis and wherever LuthorCorp would take him. Yet, in a sense he was left without his two intimate friends, Lana and Clark. Regardless of the fact that Clark was still in the same city, his journalist friend was too self-involved in his work. Not to mention, that a wedge was growing between the two as Clark continued to investigate his father's company.   
  
And then, there was Lana.  
  
Why the hell was he thinking about this… about her? Why this morning? He had enough to think about today, and taking a walk in memory lane wasn't a part of the agenda. Shaking off the shadow of nostalgia, he accelerated through the slightly empty streets of Metropolis and picked up his phone. He speed-dialed a number at his office, "Morales, when you get in, which you should have already considering that I pay you to be there at seven promptly… I need you to have Miles and Henderson folder on my desk. And, have my ten meeting moved to nine."  
  
He put down the phone, simultaneously glancing at time on his car radio. In indigo light, the time brightly shone 6:23 AM. God, it was still early. Here he was screaming at his secretary and the clock hadn't even struck seven. His insomnia was taking a toll on his frame of mind. Caffeine would fix that.  
  
Seeing as he had time, he turned onto a street leading towards his favorite coffee shop in the city. For some reason, Lex loved the shop's latte. It had a special taste that reminded him of something just as special as the sensation; he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. As he parked in front the coffee place, he stole a look at its name and slogan, "The Other Side. The stranger's coffee shop." It always intrigued him more so than the fact that the owner of the chain remained anonymous all throughout the country. He found it quite remarkable that the owner could even remain content in such anonymity. Sometimes he envied him. He could just imagine a middle-aged man, living far from the madness of daily life in some haven of peace where love wasn't far from him. Sometimes Lex wished it was him, but knew that destiny envisioned something grander for him. And he was fine with that… he was fine with the reality… sometimes.  
  
As he briskly made his way to the front door, Lex attempted to open it but found that it was locked. "Great," he sighed in frustration. Of all days to pick, the one coffee shop which guaranteed to open at 6 AM sharply was closed for the day. Feeling as if today wasn't going to be his day, he struck the door with slight force as he turned around in aggravation of a bizarre morning of memories and oncoming onslaught of meetings and paperwork.   
  
"Hey stranger," a voice from behind the door called, "If you wanted coffee that badly, you could've just knocked."  
  
Frowning in surprise, he felt the familiarity of an old friend. Lex turned around quickly and met the graceful and memorable eyes of a soul he had long missed. Smiling in the fashion of a Luthor, that is confident and full of unadulterated mystery, he knocked.   
  
She unlocked the door and without giving him chance to fill in a rebuttal, she wrapped her arms around him. "Lex," she sighed in happiness of the occasion.   
  
His body instinctively stiffened at her lack of inhibition. He wasn't used to the natural warmth of some people, especially hers. In fact, he had always pulled away and more so with her… the one person who he knew could easily uncover the feelings he often pushed away. But the years that had passed had created a longing he had not known he harbored. Lex gave into her warmth and finally hugged her in return.   
  
Only lasting for seconds, she recognized that familiar small gesture of his immersed in intimacy yet distance. Somehow he always managed to converge both. "I see you haven't changed, Lex," she indirectly mused at his reluctance to exhibit feelings that couldn't materialize into money or an object.   
  
"I'd like to say the same," he finally spoke as he followed her inside. "But, I can't presume what I haven't seen in years."   
  
She smiled as she glanced at him tenderly and grabbed a cup, "Surely, you can. It's the same old Lana Lang in the flesh. Actually, life is different… but I'm still the person you've always known only now I'm in a suit."   
  
Looking at her carefully, he knew she was right. She hadn't changed. Lana was still breathtaking, and lightening and glorifying her aura was the attitude she carried. Although he still noticed the hidden melancholy, he felt that she had obtained a state of harmony in her life… something she had always attempted to grasp in Smallville. "I'm glad to know her again. It's been awhile since I've seen her," he grinned slyly. "Though, the Lana, you claim I still know, would have left a forwarding address after selling her half of the Talon. I wouldn't have suddenly just bumped into her in such a fashion as now."  
  
"The disappearing act was necessary," she merely answered as she rummaged around the latte machine.   
  
He perked an eyebrow, intrigued by her shortness. "Really?" He questioned, taming his persistency. "Tell me then, since when did invisibility become a necessity?"  
  
"Since Smallville became a vacancy I no longer wished to fill," Lana handed him his latte. Avoiding eye contact, she picked up a suitcase and sat at a table near her inquisitive friend.   
  
Turning towards the young woman who occupied herself with papers, he sat in front of her and urged her to be frank, "Let's delay the game of rhetoric for a while, Lana, and just fill in an old crony on your life. We may not be business partners anymore, but I always believed our confidentiality came from merely being friends."  
  
Lana looked up, finding his eyes piercing through her own hazel orbs. It was difficult to refuse his request; it always was. Somehow, he had always managed indirectly and directly to break her facade. She both loved and hated him for that. "Alright," she nodded as she surrendered her pen onto the table. "What do you want to know, 'old crony?'"  
  
"Everything," he smirked in victory.   
  
Eyeing his smugness sternly, she divulged a past she often maintained to herself. "Everything," she repeated as she traveled through the yesteryears of memory. "Okay… well, after graduation, I knew there was nothing left for me in Smallville to do. And, Metropolis was something I wasn't ready to venture in. Honestly, I wasn't ready to venture into anything… not college, not the Talon, not business… and unfortunately, not love." Her eyes shifted tentatively towards his, almost in shame.  
  
He caught her look, but chose to appear ignorant as he drank from his cup. "That's when you decided to disappear to Europe and just send your forgotten friends post cards."  
  
"I didn't forget you," her voice was solemn, softly evoking conviction. A stare made of seconds seemed to lengthen in their minds only to be yielded by Lana as she cleared her throat, "Yes, I went to Europe—England to be exact after the backpacking—where I studied in Cambridge. I graduated with-"  
  
"A business degree," Lex interjected with a smile.  
  
Lana frowned, confused as to how he would've known. What was she thinking? This was Lex Luthor after all. "Yes… I owe it all to you, I guess. The whole Talon experience was something I enjoyed," she grinned in appreciation. "I assume this is what you actually want to know, however. After Cambridge, I decided to change my name and return to the States. I worked for a small company and saved enough to buy an old coffee shop. It did really well. Later, I convinced some big spenders to invest in my coffee place… and to make a long story short, a chain grew out of the original "Other Side" and with some market luck, I was the owner of all them."  
  
"And now, you remain incognito," Lex added, hiding his amazement of her success. "I'm still wondering, however, why you continue to pull the disappearing act?"  
  
She swallowed nervously, attempting to decide whether to continue or not. As she was about to allow jumbled words to slip, her phone rang loudly to disperse the intense silence. "Hello… I'll be there in a few minutes," Lana gratefully answered the call. Closing her cellphone, she brought her attention back to the present company. "I'm sorry, Lex… as much as I wish to continue our walk through memory lane, I have to go. Duty calls at seven," she rambled as she began picking up her paperwork. "You're more than welcome to stay. The door locks automatically so you needn't worry about that."  
  
Grabbing her suitcase, she headed towards the door, trying determinedly to avoid any further questioning. She knew if they continued their conversation, it would only lead to something she had longed eluded. There were answers she needed to give… but in all honesty, wasn't ready. It had been seven years since she left Smallville, and she still wasn't ready.  
  
Sensing this wasn't the time, nor the place, Lex simply sipped from his latte and with evident casualness called, "Lana."   
  
Stopping her steps, she hesitantly directed her gaze to Lex.  
  
"Have a nice day."  
  
~*~  
  
That night…  
  
Metropolis after the sunset was the best part. It was probably the only reason she enjoyed the city at all. Of course, there was always the memory of him that seemed to accompany Metropolis's way of feeling alive, daring… free. And now, sitting outside in the penthouse's balcony, she couldn't help to replay their meeting in her head. It had been so many years since she had been in his presence and still, he managed to conjure some old, unforgettable feelings. But the years had given her enough time to secure away the past somewhere in the reigns of her mind.  
  
Indulging in the warmth of the wine, she stared at the sky and again thought about their recent encounter, she remembered his eyes, having to catch herself from almost drowning in his reflecting ocean. Lex just had that ability… the ability to see through her words, expression… the whole image. She felt those intense eyes even now. She knew. "How did you manage to find me?"  
  
Stepping next to her, he stood staring out into the night view of Metropolis. "You're speaking to a Luthor," his voice expressionless, almost far away.  
  
Taking another sip from her wine, she merely nodded, "How can I forget?"  
  
"It seems as if you did as soon as you left Smallville," he replied in that old familiar cold regard. "Let me refresh your memory… I was always there."  
  
Putting down her glass, Lana looked up from her seat at Lex, "What do you mean?"  
  
He continued to gaze at the cloudless scenery in front of him with his hands buried in his coat pockets. "Let's just say I lost you when you changed your name."  
  
Lana took her stare off Lex, puzzled to what he really meant. Yet, suddenly it hit her. He had mentioned the business degree knowingly. And although she had sent him a few short letters and post cards, she had always felt as if there was someone keeping her safe during her travels through Europe. Certainly, he hadn't followed her, but Lex had his connections. She knew, nevertheless, he had physically been there once and she never realized it until now. "You were there at graduation in Cambridge," she stated rather than questioned. "And you had me followed… didn't you? Why, Lex?"  
  
Remaining silent, Lex slowly bent his knees to meet Lana at eye level. He turned his gaze to her, forcing his friend to face him. The proximity between them was intensely close. Lana could hear his soft breathing, sense the anticipation of a mere touch. She felt herself drowning in nostalgic emotions… why was he doing this to her? The past was left behind… wasn't it?  
  
Lex lessened the distance, gradually bringing his whisper near her ear, "I hated the thought of losing you." He lowered his lips, barely touching her neck, only allowing her to feel his breath.   
  
Lana's eyes closed, feeling herself fall into a drunken disarray of aged sentiments. She knew what he wanted, yet that wasn't in question. It was whether she would allow herself, just permit her lips to indulge what had once driven her away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for the nice reviews. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but it's difficult to balance school and work and fanfic writing. Not to worry, I'm actually doing better in making time for this one. No more hiatus (I promise, Diana Troy). Alright, I'll quit chit chatting... enjoy.   
  
The Other Side  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lana was mistaken… as she often found herself with Lex. She would have allowed her desires overpower her had he not brushed against her teasingly and commit nothing.   
  
Absolutely nothing.   
  
Lex simply smirked as he waited for Lana to open her eyes. When she finally realized that he was merely teasing her, she angrily glared at her company, "Now I remember why I pulled the disappearing act in the first place… There was nothing stopping me." She stood up, walking past him with a flare in her steps.  
  
Lex, unperturbed and expressionless, followed behind knowing well he had worn out his welcome. She had swung the door open, impatiently waiting for him to leave. Yet, her guest refused to end the visit so abruptly. "Lana, what were you expecting just then? A warm welcome into an old boyfriend's arms," he questioned, sarcasm exuding as he frowned with feigning confusion. "I'm not that forgiving. You walked out on many things seven years ago, including a substantial relationship, without any reason. Now you return, and still without reasons."  
  
Lana heard his words ring clearly. He still carried that air of conceit that blinded him from seeing his own flaws… and her own reason for leaving. It frustrated her how he was so quick to accuse; she couldn't take it anymore. Holding the door open with a strong grip, she shot back, "My reasons? There was only one… I hated the thought of losing myself." Lana never shifted her gaze from his, defiantly exposing what she had naively hid before. "Funny, how we can relate."  
  
Lex remained seemingly unaffected, holding his own as he met her stare coolly. Whether he was attempting to read her or not, the answer was unknown. He just continued to carry the tension, allowing seconds to escape into the silence of the room. Finally, "I thought we had found you seven years ago. I thought the real Lana would never fade… I guess, I was mistaken." He began heading outside only to yield his steps and turn back to her, "Funny, isn't it?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow in confusion and exasperation, forcing her to ask, "What?"  
  
"How we can relate."  
  
~*~  
  
One week later…  
  
He sat in his office attempting to concentrate on the paperwork at hand. Yet, the events of the last time he saw her lingered annoyingly in his mind. Of course, the never unnerved Lex tried calmly to push them away, consistently trying to convince himself that it didn't matter. She was of none of his concern anymore. He wouldn't attempt to keep in her life. Why? Why should he when she wanted to keep running? All those years of trying to make sure she was safe and protected from "inconveniences" were foolish. It was time to let go.  
  
But, matters of this kind are never decided by the one party. At least, that's not what Lana Lang had in mind.   
  
"I'm sorry," the uncanny voice of his old crony invaded the silence of his office.   
  
Lex instantly looked up, taking in the woman in a black coat holding what seemed like a dozen roses. He leaned back into his plush leather chair, merely eyeing her without a response. Lex remained expressionless, hiding a hint of satisfaction that threatened to show.  
  
"I come bearing expensively, out of season roses as a token of my affection and apology," she walked towards him, placing the gift on his darkly-rich oak desk. Lana gave a half-smile, hoping she could break the famous Luthor walls. "You can be that forgiving, right," she tenderly asked.  
  
Lex made no motion rather gazed up at her, keeping the tension alive. Finally, he broke into a smirk; as usual, he forgave, having no fortitude to remain angry with her… never with her. She could runaway, steal his car, even throw cups, and yet, he could always just… forgive. "Don't you think roses are far too manly for me," he questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Not in the least," she broke into a giggle. "I've always thought roses suited that long mane of yours."  
  
"Cute… real cute," he smiled as he stood up and took the roses to his mini bar. "Drink?"  
  
Lana nodded, "How about just some wine?"  
  
As he poured some red wine into a glass cup, he couldn't help but notice Lana taking in his office. She really hadn't changed. The princess was still just a princess, only now she was confident. And still, she carried that sweet air of melancholy he couldn't understand. While she fingered through her hair waiting for him to join her, Lex caught a glimpse of a shimmer. Squinting slightly, he saw where the glow came from.   
  
Making his way to her, he handed her the glass and sat on his more-than-posh leather chair across her. "Tell me, Lana, has the Homecoming queen found her king," he inquired casually.  
  
Lana stiffened at the question. "King Andrew Philips," she announced, quickly sipping her wine. "Lex… I was-"  
  
"Ah, so you're marrying the youngest district attorney in the history of Metropolis," he interrupted with smug regard. "Quite the suitor. I'm curious, however, have you divulged your true identity?"   
  
Beneath the façade of indifference, she could tell it bothered him. Though, god forbid, he was willing to admit it. "Yes, he knows," she replied. "He just doesn't understand why. As far he's concerned, he thinks my anonymity is unreasonable and will see its end once I marry him. He wants Lana Lang to resurrect from the dead, or Europe where everyone thinks I'm still living in."  
  
Lex simply indulged from his wine, accurately reading through her words, "What do you want?"  
  
"What do I want," she reiterated, nodding her head as the question ran through her head over and over. "What do I want? I think I want Lana Lang to resurrect when she's ready. For now, the anonymous millionaire Ana Alexander can take the ropes."  
  
Lex's face perked at hearing her other name, "Nice title."  
  
"Yeah," she attempted to dodge any further inquiry of her choice of name. "Anyway, I guess that's why I've picked up a habit of postponing the big day."  
  
"Or perhaps, something else is stopping you," Lex stated more than questioned.  
  
Lana remained quiet, feeling this conversation wasn't something she wanted to tackle, or confront. Looking at her watch, she stood up, "It's getting late… I have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
Still holding his air of self-assurance, he inquired, "I hope not too busy for two old friends to get reacquainted over lunch?"  
  
Walking away, she threw back emphasizing her the last word, "I'm never too busy for a friend."  
  
~*~  
  
Next day…  
  
The elevator doors opened to a busy area of secretaries and suits talking numbers on their phones. Lex was used to this sort of atmosphere, still he hated having to bear the noise. Confidently and quickly, he made his way to the front desk, "Where can I find the east elevator?"  
  
The receptionist held her pointer finger up, gesturing for his patience as she attempted to aid the client on the other side of the phone. After a few seconds, she finally hung up, looking up only to be shocked at who she had dared ignored. "Mr. Luthor," she nervously greeted. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Where can I find the east elevator," he asked again.  
  
Her face flushed at the sound of his question as her jaw slightly dropped, "The east elevator?" She stood up immediately, grabbing a key and unlocking a drawer where she took out a box. Lex looked on, intrigued by the box. The receptionist opened it where yet again laid another key. Only this key was different; it radiated in gold accentuating its antique form. She took it and came around the desk, "Right this way, Mr. Luthor."  
  
Lex followed closely as the receptionist led him towards a door. Once they reached it, she opened it with the key. Holding the door open for him, Lex stepped inside into a scenery he never expected a Metropolis building would hold. Luthors like himself weren't usually stunned, but Lex had to exempt himself this time. He was truly stunned at the long hallway with high marbled walls and floor. Intricate chandeliers gave the hallway a royal aura. The setting was breathtaking.  
  
The receptionist noticed the astonishment he attempted to hide. "The few guests and employees who are allowed in here are always surprised by this hallway," she mentioned as they walked through the grandiose path. "Yet, it is only the guest who are lucky enough to see what is upstairs. I must say, Mr. Luthor, you are quite fortunate."  
  
Lex remained silent as he absorbed the elaborate surroundings, thinking to himself how these tall walls represented more than opulence. She was hiding… from what he didn't know.   
  
"Mr. Luthor… Mr. Luthor," she tried to get his attention.  
  
He hadn't even noticed that they had reached the end of the hallway where the elevator awaited. She had used the key again to open the elevator. Lex finally stirred from the analyzing taking place in his mind, "Yes."  
  
"This elevator will take you to your destination. There will be someone waiting for you there who will lead you to… well, I assume you know better than I who it is," she smiled, walking back to the door at the other end.  
  
Lex entered inside, seeing there was only one button to press. Engraved in the stainless steel button where the initials "AA" strangely shaped; their left legs were brought up almost to a 90 degree angle. He pressed it and quickly the machine went up, passing what seemed like a series of floors until at last it stopped.  
  
The doors opened to a man in a suit, "Welcome, Mr. Luthor. If you will, right this way."  
  
Unlike the hallway downstairs, the new setting was dimly-lit. The scheme was modern, almost futuristic… and certainly cold. Lex followed what appeared as a butler, taking him directly to two steel doors. He opened them, revealing an overly spacious office with a library of hundreds of books and antique portraits. In the center-back stood a smiling Lana in her old colors of pastel, "Well, glad to see you're still punctual."  
  
He stepped inside, walking towards her as he smirked, "Lana, I have to say, this is quite the fortress. The hallway, the elevator, and a penthouse office… I wonder if the bathtub leads you to a pool… or no, let me guess the toilet leads you to a secret location?"  
  
"Please try to contain your envy," she grinned slyly. "And yes, it's the toilet." She winked at him as she made her way to the mini-bar. "This 'fortress' is just another way of protecting my identity. Plus, it gave me a chance of trying out my decorating skills," Lana explained as she poured drinks for them.   
  
Lex nodded in understanding, taking the glass she handed to him. "And I'm sure you've improved your skills at hiding."  
  
Lana looked away from him, avoiding a conversation she wasn't prepared to deal with… even with Lex, the one person who she always felt she could confide in. Even after so many years, she still felt comfortable with him. He could see right through her many faces. He could sense her fears, sadness, anger… feelings that made her delicate. And there he was to protect her, but only from afar… far enough for her to breathe. He had never been like Clark. Lex knew her. "Um, you know, I think it's time we had lunch," she intentionally ignored his comment. "C'mon, there's a surprise that comes along with it."  
  
Taking his hand instinctually, she only caught herself seconds later when she felt the surge of warmth and zeal exuding from that mere touch. Lex felt it too, and could also tell that Lana was about to pull away out of embarrassment. Feeling her fingers gently releasing, he gripped her softly, showing without words or expressions that it was all right. As she headed to an elevator outside of her office, Lana swallowed the butterflies invading her composure. They stepped inside, letting go of each other. There was an unknown tension within the small space. Neither spoke, just waited for the elevator to stop to some lower floor.  
  
"We're here," she practically yelled with a sigh. She headed to a door, which she opened for him, urging him to step inside the darkness. "Afraid of the dark, Lex? Go on."  
  
"Actually, I'm afraid of what you might do to me," he threw back as she pushed him playfully inside.   
  
Lana turned the lights on, unveiling six objects that drew Lex instantly towards them. "So what do you think," she asked. "I'm debating still whether I should let you drive one."  
  
In front of Lex, three antique cars and three powerful driving machines, that were exactly the type he often bought, waited for a driver. Inside he was like a kid at a candystore, but his expressions outside still held the Luthor air of pride. "Quite the collection," he complimented. "You know, you can keep debating with yourself while I take us to lunch in your convertible silver Ferrari. I'll even test out your horsepower."  
  
Lana hid her grin, knowing fully well he was antsy to try out her toy. "Actually, I have a better idea. I'll drive since I know where we're going and you can tell me how your life is going," she walked right pass him, getting in the driver's side. She started the car, and then looked innocently at her friend, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Frankly, my life is going great," he answered with a smile. Lex knew she was teasing him, and even though she was refusing him the car, he enjoyed it all the same.   
  
"Get in," she demanded mischievously. Lex sat on the passenger side just in time for Lana who stepped on the gas as the garage doors opened and they slipped outside the building without anyone noticing.   
  
She avoided all traffic, finally driving onto a road with no one on it. Lana stepped on the gas, allowing the wind to dishevel her hair and carry away all her inhibitions freely. Taking her eyes off the road for seconds, her gaze met Lex's stare. "I understand now why you've never slowed down."  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the nice reviews;) Now that you've read the other two, we can move on with the real story. Let the drama begin…   
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I've found a reason for me  
  
to change who I used to be  
  
a reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you"  
  
- Hoobastank  
  
There they sat, facing each other without words. Lana attempted to distract herself with the menu in front of her, while Lex would merely glance up occasionally with a small smirk hiding behind his own menu. It seemed somewhat awkward considering they had laughed about frivolous subjects on the ride over to the quiet, small restaurant. Perhaps it was the rampant speed that they had enjoyed, causing an atmosphere of freedom and leisure, or perhaps it was the fact that it felt like old times… the moments they had shared when no one was around, when all they needed was each other to feel… just feel.  
  
"Let me break the ice here," Lex finally spoke. "I've been meaning to ask you something."  
  
She looked up, slightly startled and more so afraid of what he was about to ask. Maintaining a sense of indifference to veil her fear, she replied, "Shoot."  
  
"I am curious as to why you named your coffee chain 'The Other Side,'" he questioned.  
  
Inconspicuously she allowed a breath to escape, "It's kind of personal."  
  
Lex leaned forward from his seat, catching her gaze. "Since when do old friends stop being personal?"   
  
She left his stare, looking down, knowing there was no sense in her secrecy… not when it came to Lex anyway. "When my parents died, I developed a curiosity for the afterlife. I always wanted to know where they had passed onto? What the other side was like?" Lana explained as she reminisced to her younger days. "In my search, I decided to at least provide an image of what I thought. So I imagined a haven for strangers and timeless friends escaping reality, the dreariness of life. Then I made it, or at least attempted it, for this world. I know it's kind of childish."  
  
Lex grinned, "Not in the least. In fact, I think you captured it."  
  
Lana looked up again, reveling in his compliment. She bit her lip, realizing something she should have done a long time ago. "Lex, I'm sorry," she expressed, finally feeling a burden unleash. "I'm sorry for having runaway so long ago, leaving you without answers. But-"  
  
"Lana, there's no need to revisit the past," he interrupted, not wanting to let seven years resurface. "That's behind us now. Whatever your reasons were, it doesn't matter now as long as you're willing and ready to make up for lost time. As for as I'm concerned, I'm ready."  
  
She allowed her sad smile to believe his words and uplift slowly. "So am I."  
  
~*~  
  
One month later…  
  
It was noon and she had simply stopped by to give him some papers he had left in her office. Dressed in light colors, she didn't appear like herself. In fact, the last few weeks she hadn't been acting her usual self, the slightly reserved and distant woman he had fallen in love with. She handed him the papers, smiled, and was already saying her goodbyes. And there was that spark in her eyes again. What the hell was going on?   
  
"Lana, where are you heading off to in such a hurry? I thought you might stay for some lunch," he questioned, attempting to figure her attitude.  
  
She turned around to him, oblivious to his frustrations in his voice. "I'm having lunch with a friend," she answered innocently.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he stood up, "Does this friend happen to be Lex Luthor, the infamous associate of yours that you've been hanging with for the last month?"  
  
"Andrew, he's my friend… not a criminal," she asserted, finding his tone out of order. "And yes, I'm having lunch with him."  
  
Sighing, he walked towards her and gently grabbed her hands, "Lana, I'm sorry, but I just don't trust Luthors. I know he's your friend and all, still I can't help to think he has ulterior motives. He was after all your former boyfriend."  
  
Slipping from his grip, she backed away. "You know, I was almost going to forgive your jealousy," she began. "But, now you're doubting my fidelity to you. I don't think I deserve that, nor do I have stand here and listen to it." Lana briskly turned around, stepping quickly towards the door.  
  
"Fine, leave," Andrew's short temper flared, instantly regretting the words that slipped from his lips. He fisted his hands, placing them upon his desk in frustration. He should've apologized immediately. "Lana," he called after her as he jogged towards the door. "Lana! Wait!" But, she was long gone.  
  
He knew for sure he would receive the silent treatment from her for a couple of days. Who could blame her, really? Especially if she ever found out how far his suspicions had pushed him. Andrew knew she wouldn't be so forgiving this time. But, it was too late now. He had made the deal already. And, frankly, he was still curious.  
  
~*~  
  
Something seemed to be in the air. Lex wasn't himself. He was in no rush, business took a backseat, and the annoying radio advertisements didn't even seem to register. Driving through the slightly congested streets of Metropolis, Lex simply enjoyed the ease of the day. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but Lana had done it again. She had managed to creep into his life again and purge control… the control necessary to sustain the persistence of his father and enemies, the draining of business, the paranoia of being a Luthor. She made him forget the sadness… the emptiness of being Lex Luthor.  
  
Taking a turn at the corner, he spotted her from afar. Even though she was dress incognito with a classic white trench coat reaching her knees and a matching scarf covering her hair, he could still recognize the petite beauty. He pulled up next to her as his window rolled down, "Excuse me, ma'am, you wouldn't need a ride, would you?"  
  
She bent slowly, pulling down her sunglasses towards the end of her nose, "With you? (pausing with a sigh) I'd rather wait for the bus."  
  
"Suit yourself," Lex smirked as he gradually accelerated.  
  
Laughing, she called for him, "Lex, I was joking! Please don't make me chase after you."  
  
Looking back in his convertible, he stopped, "Sounds tempting, but I'll be kind… get in."  
  
"I knew you'd stop," she quipped, making herself comfortable on the passenger seat. "So where are we heading?"  
  
Stepping on the gas, he nodded in amusement, "You know, I thought I carried myself with an abundance of arrogance. But, I believe you've begun a battle of egos, which you're clearly winning."  
  
"If I didn't smell that strong odor of jealousy, I'd be offended," she smiled wittingly. "Now, can you please tell me where we're going?"  
  
"Ouch," he feigned. "Don't worry, we'll get there soon. It's a surprise."  
  
Lana stole a glimpse at Lex, reveling in the moment, in his demeanor of mystery and casualness. There was such comfort to his presence that complimented her desire to escape. Whatever it meant, she didn't want to know or overanalyze… just enjoy the emptiness that was being filled.  
  
~*~  
  
After driving and bantering childishly, Lex reached a rugged terrain at the side of an empty road. A perplexed Lana scanned the area, "Lex, I know we agreed to try some place different, but this isn't what I had in mind."  
  
"Am I smelling the strong odor of fear from Smallville's very own kicking-boxing Homecoming queen," Lex questioned teasingly.   
  
As she retorted back with a few sarcastic remarks, Lex drove onto an unpaved, dirt path surrounded by bushes and trees alike. The path was short, leading them directly to Lex's intended surprise. "As much as I would love to hear your attempt to defeat my wit, take a look," he pointed at the view in front of them.   
  
Lana quieted and turned towards the breathtaking scenery. Meadows of flowers turned into expanding grasslands, and further into fields of wheat. It was calming picture reminiscent of their days in Smallville. "It's beautiful, Lex," she admired as she stepped out.   
  
"This is the other pathway onto Smallville. No one uses the road on the side to get there. And sadly, no one lives in this area. I don't understand why." Lex sounded far away for seconds, shaking off his contemplation on the view as he leaned against his car next to Lana. "Whatever their reason is, I'm not buying it. Instead, I'm buying the land you and I are standing on."   
  
Lana looked away from the area to Lex with confusion and astonishment. "You're buying this land? What are you going to do with it," she inquired, curious by his purchase.  
  
"Build my own haven," Lex answered with a distant expression.   
  
Lana stared at him as he kept his gaze steady on the fields. There was that feeling again, and rather than attempting to intellectualize the emotions driving the beat of her heart, she obeyed her instincts. Lana drew herself closer to Lex, gently resting her head on the rim of his shoulder. Her small hand met his fingers that lay against the hood of the car. He welcomed the gesture, softly caressing her skin.  
  
The moment would have been lasting for Lex had he not noticed a flash of some kind from the corner of his eye. He didn't interrupt their frozen minute for Lana's sake, but still stood vigilant for the outside presence. Whoever was trying to invade their privacy would have a difficult time escaping his scrutiny once he made a few calls.   
  
~*~   
  
Next day…  
  
Some areas in Metropolis when the sun's rays fade are desolate and alien versus the madness of the lights and night owls parading the streets of the city. These ignored locations are left for private transactions between people of all kind, including Andrew. The attorney was parked in an empty lot, simply waiting patiently for an arranged meeting.   
  
Out of the darkness appeared a man who directly walked towards Andrew's car. Reaching his window, he quickly handed him a manila envelope without even looking at the attorney. "I think you'll find some of the pictures quite interesting," he mumbled. "You know where to send the payment. Until next time, Mr. Phillips." The man in the black coat walked away, exiting the lot.  
  
Andrew immediately opened the envelope and went through the pictures slowly, analyzing each as anger and jealously built. The images were all of Lex and Lana's "lunch dates" from the past week. Their proximity in each picture was too close for comfort in his opinion… and her face… god, her face held that spark, a vivacity he had never seen before. When he reached the last series of pictures, he had to stop; for, he couldn't ignore their demeanor in the first of the series. There she was laughing, leaning her forehead against his chest. Her hands grasped softly onto the sides of his arms while he was leaning slightly back with an effortless smile on his face. He hated that smug grin. He hated the comfort they obviously felt in each other.   
  
And there was last: Standing next to each other against his luxury convertible with their backs to the camera. He didn't notice the scenery or anything surrounding, only their hands. "I've had enough," Andrew thought to himself as he started the car and accelerated with rage.  
  
~*~  
  
Lex decided to stay late in his office at LuthorCorp. Putting all thoughts aside from yesterday's outing with Lana, he rummaged through some papers he had to sign. His focus, however, was interrupted by heavy footsteps entering his office. He looked up and eyed his unexpected visitor with nonchalance.  
  
The uninvited guest strode directly to Lex's desk, standing right in front of his target. "I'm guessing we can bypass formalities… you know who I am and you probably already know why I'm here," he asserted.  
  
"Would you like to sit down, Mr. Phillips," Lex indifferently asked his frustrated visitor.  
  
"No… I rather stand," Andrew replied with clenched teeth. "I'm not here to chat, Mr. Luthor, but to simply give you a warning: Stay away from her. Need I remind I'm not only her fiancé, but also the DA of Metropolis."  
  
Lex smirked, not at all phased by Andrew's warning. "If I didn't know any better, Mr. Phillips, I'd say that was a threat," he contended. "Frankly, if I were you, I'd step cautiously on unfamiliar territory… you wouldn't want to accidentally trigger anything."   
  
  
  
"Your threats won't get you anywhere," Andrew retorted, growing angrier at Lex's smug disregard. "Just stay away from Lana. Your father and you are criminals, and she doesn't need to be surrounded by the likes of Luthors."  
  
  
  
Lex's patience was thinning. He stood up, "Mr. Phillips, I suggest you check your insecurities with Lana. In fact, be sure to show her the pictures." Lex went around his desk, picking up his drink and sipping it as he eyed the irritated attorney with vindictive pleasure. "I'm sure you can find your way out, Mr. Phillips."  
  
Andrew turned around, heading for the door only to stop short of it, "This isn't over by a long shot, Luthor. Remember, I still have the girl."   
  
Lex simply stared at the attorney who speedily exited his office. His last words imprinted in his mind. He didn't want it to get to him, but it certainly bothered him. Alone in his office, he felt those words grow in magnitude.   
  
~*~  
  
A furious Andrew made his way to Lana's penthouse. He was intent on putting everything on the table. There was no way he was going to allow his future wife to associate herself with a criminal. Not to mention, their friendship was in question. Lex and her were getting too close for his comfort.  
  
He unlocked her door only to be surprised by the array of disorder in her home. "Lana," he called out, confused and concerned over the throw articles in her usually clean environment. "Lana, are you here?!"  
  
Suddenly, he heard her yelling. He ran over to her room, "Lana, what going on? Are you okay?"  
  
"Why?! Why doesn't this cycle just stop," she asked in despair as she threw a vase to the wall. In tears, she dropped to the floor on knees, shaking uncontrollably. "I can't believe this… it's not true, it can't be." She whispered to herself, losing all rationality and orientation. Lana didn't even notice Andrew in the room.  
  
Her fiancé ran to her, kneeling down beside her. "Lana, what's going on? Let me help you. Why are you crying," he questioned impatiently. He hadn't the slightest idea what was troubling her, and she wasn't helping. She just kept whispering to herself. All he could do was embrace her, try to provide any sort of comfort for her. As he did, Andrew noticed a piece of paper she was clutching in her hand. He grabbed it while whispering soothing words in her ear.   
  
Once she let go, he opened it up and saw that it was message from police headquarters. Now he understood.   
  
~*~  
  
Not to worry, I'll update soon. In the meantime, you can review, criticize, compliment, anything you want to keep me going;) Hope you enjoyed it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey folks, thanks for the nice reviews. Hope I didn't keep you waiting but I really wanted to carefully craft this chapter. Hopefully, it's to your liking...  
  
The Other Side  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
  
And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
  
But I don't know how…  
  
I said maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me."  
  
- Oasis, Wonderwall  
  
The indifference and bravado he had kept steady in front of the angry attorney had slowly faded. Minutes had crawled away leaving him with a familiar emptiness. It was that feeling he had felt long ago when the one thing he valued had released his grasp. Lex Luthor was alone… and that fact had confronted him once again.   
  
Her face flashed before him. She was laughing, bantering, driving past his car, standing on the sidewalk… leaning on his shoulder.   
  
It was clear. This time he wouldn't let loneliness defeat him. Nor, would he let an inflated, crooked attorney walk away with victory. He didn't deserve her, especially not the Lana he knew lived within the aloof and reclusive woman. She needed him… and he needed—yes, he was finally able to admit— he needed her.   
  
There was no time to waste. Lana had to know they still had a chance. At what? The answers accumulated in his head, waiting for his choice. But, all he knew is that he had to see her. He picked up the phone, "Jacob, have my car prepared immediately. I'll be down in 5."  
  
~*~  
  
Crying, incessant crying filled the great space of her room. Lana hadn't stopped since she had received the note with the distressing news. Andrew remained by her side, attempting to comfort her as she lay on her bed. Kneeling on the floor as he faced her, he caressed her hair silently. He couldn't say much. There were no words for a vulnerable, tearful spirit that was lost in her own world. But, he tried, "Lana, things are going to be alright. You'll see. Do you want something to drink? Water, maybe?"  
  
No response. Trapped in her melancholy state of mind, she simply stared into the wall behind Andrew, continuing to cry. She was completely oblivious to her surroundings including the knock that stirred her fiancé. The attorney looked to the door and heard the knock again. This time he stood up, taking swift strides to open it.   
  
"Mr. Phillips, I am Dr. Fergson, Ms. Alexander's doctor," the middle-aged professional introduced himself.  
  
"Yes, of course," Andrew stepped back, allowing the visitor entry. "Please come in, doctor. She's not quite herself; in fact, she hasn't stopped crying or muttering words for some time now."  
  
He nodded as he headed towards Lana. "This is a normal reaction," he assured Andrew. "Rest is the only thing I can prescribe. Some sedatives will do the trick."  
  
While Dr. Fergson prepared the syringe, another guest was making his way up to the penthouse. Once the elevator doors opened, he caught his anxiety mid-way and calmed his steps. Pacing himself, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.   
  
Seconds passed before the butler's recognizable face appeared at the half-opening of the door. "Mr. Luthor," he whispered in surprise.  
  
"Henry, I have to speak to her," he declared as he attempted to make his way in.  
  
The butler quickly blocked his path, firmly opposing any further movement. "I'm afraid Ms. Alexander is indisposed at this moment," he contended. "I will tell her you came by, of course. Good night, Mr. Luthor."  
  
Lex frowned, gradually understanding that there was something not right. Following his instincts, he stopped the door from closing. "What's going on," he questioned firmly. "I expect an honest answer, Henry."  
  
Shifting his eyes from side to side to make sure no one was there to overhear, he cleared his throat, "It seems, sir, there has been a death in the family. I believe her aunt has passed away." He shook his head slowly, lamenting the situation. "Unfortunately, Ms. Alexander is not coping well."  
  
Lex's mouth fell slightly ajar; he wasn't expecting such news. Of course, she wasn't "coping well." Aside from her biological father who played the absent card often, Nell was her last trace to her parents and the family unity she was once had. Now she was in that place… where that utter feeling of solitude suffocates all the senses. He wasn't going to allow her to drown. "Henry, let me in," he demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but that's out of the question," the butler fearfully urged one of the most powerful men in Metropolis. "I was given strict orders not to allow anyone except the physician who has already arrived to care for Ms. Alexander."  
  
Lex was reaching that point of frustration he often eluded. "Who's orders? Lana's? I think she'd make another exception. Now, let me in… I want to see her." He waited almost impatiently as he intensely stared at Henry, ordering him to do as he said.  
  
The butler was torn, knowing well that the visitor would not go until he had his way. "I'm sorry, sir, but-"  
  
Suddenly, he was interrupted by the jerk of the door, which was opened widely. Andrew had appeared, standing with a solemn, ominous expression created mostly by the dark lighting of the room. "They were my orders," he asserted simply and forcefully. "They still stand."  
  
"Let me see her," Lex demanded again with equal force.   
  
Andrew signaled for Henry's leave. The butler wasted no time exiting the tense scene. "Mr. Luthor, I'll be honest with you. I don't like you… never had and probably never will," he admitted deliberately. "With that said, even if she wasn't under sedatives, I wouldn't let you come in or see her. Just stay away… she has her FIANCE who could comfort her. Your services have been rendered." He shut the door without allowing Lex to counter.   
  
~*~  
  
Few days later…  
  
A silence bathed the atmosphere of mourners. It hovered over priest's words and mounted over Lana's own internal quietude. Inside, she was gradually withering as her depressing contemplations made her seem as if she were under a spell. Returning to Smallville did not even provide that same old comfort which followed her rare arrivals. Nothing got to her. Her surroundings, the familiar faces, and the consoling words could not reach Lana. She had merely nodded at the consolations, and now sat in chair facing the decorated coffin, barely listening to the priest.  
  
Lex stood from afar, gazing at the assembly of black dresses and suits that shed their tears for Nell. All the faces showed their grief, except for one. The girl who could inspire with a smile was veiled by a blasé expression. He hated that he couldn't speak to her, soothe her pain… just hold her. Making it even more difficult was Andrew who had blocked any form of contact in the last few days. Had Lana not been in such a state, the attorney would have suffered some consequences. But, alas he knew someone had to be there for her, even if that meant he couldn't be the one.   
  
Soon, Lex noticed that the mourners began to disperse. Andrew shook hands on behalf of Lana who remained seated. He left her side to formally bid the guest farewell, leaving her alone in her thoughts. Lex took this as an opportunity. He made his way to her, hoping she would respond to his presence. Kneeling down beside the petite woman, he whispered into her ear, "I see her in her haven."  
  
The words were distant, but she still heard them. She slowly turned to Lex, her face blank, unreadable… until unexpectedly, tears escaped her eyes. Yet, her expression was still deadpan even as she finally spoke, "Lex."   
  
He met her gaze, urging her to utter more than his name. "Lana, I'm here for you…."  
  
"Get away from her," Andrew stepped from behind, disrupting their moment. "I told you, Luthor, I didn't want you near her."  
  
Lex turned around with a deadly-wrathful look in his eyes. He had had enough. As vehement words were about to escape his lips, Lana stood up and directed her gaze upon Andrew. "Leave us," she demanded emotionlessly. "Wait in the car for me… I'll be there in a few minutes."   
  
Her shocked fiancé just stood motionless, frowning slightly as she walked away with Lex immediately after she had spoken. He didn't know what was more surprising, the fact that she had finally spoken or her orders. It didn't even matter… she had left him no choice but to do as she had said.  
  
All the while Lana and Lex had reached the shadow of an oak tree nearby. Facing each other, there were no words exchanged. They stared at each other for extended seconds, one attempting to understand the silence and the other still far and letting go slowly… it was she that finally unveiled her intentions, "You have to accept this. You have to understand this is the way it has to be." Her eyes were brimming with endless trail of tears, yet her emotions were still hid. Lana just didn't appear or sound herself. "I need you… I need you to walk away from me. I need you to just keep away."  
  
Lex couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt his heart constrict though he tried to maintain composure. This wasn't going to happen. "Lana, I'm not going to leave you," he replied firmly. "I ne-"  
  
"You have to," she cut him off, insisting that he just agree to her requests.  
  
"Lana, listen to me," he reasserted as he gently grabbed her shoulders. "I lost you once and I promised myself that would be the last time…"  
  
Lana shook her head, "Lex, you have to accept-"  
  
"I need you!" His desperation finally seeped through his inner fortress. It triggered within her mind-set. Lana felt herself release a flood of emotions through her uncontrollable sobs. He made it so difficult, but she couldn't… she couldn't let him in. Still, he wasn't about to give up. Lifting her head gingerly, he urged her to face him. "I need you in my life just as much as you need me. I can save you from the solitude," he brought her closer to him. "You are not alone, Lana… I'm here now and eternally."  
  
Lex closed whatever proximity was left and embraced her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She found an ease, a calmness in his arms that exuded with adoration. Lex felt what was right and more so when she found his lips. The tension faded, the troubles disappeared along with their frustrations and anxieties… all that was left was the tender, soft kiss lasting beyond the normal seconds of a clock. She returned, however, to the common sphere of time and pulled away slowly, inching towards the side of his face.  
  
On the tips of her toes with her hands now grasping the side of his arms, she whispered in his ear, "I don't need you."  
  
~*~  
  
Three days later…  
  
The nights had turned into days as fast as the cars and pedestrians heading to work in Metropolis. Everything moved in the usual speed including Lex's focus in work. He had delved into it without looking back. In fact, he didn't want to look back… he didn't want to remember how she had walked away from his arms, leaving him with those disheartening words that had left him speechless, motionless, lost. He drank the memory away, and now all that was left was the paperwork in front of him and the persistent suits coming in and out of his office. That was enough for him.  
  
But all would change with a call.  
  
His assistant interrupted his concentration, "Mr. Luthor, you have a call in line 1 from Mr. Andrew Phillips. He says it's urgent."  
  
Lex stirred in slight surprise, finding it strange that he would hear from the attorney after all their confrontations. A flash of Lana's face suddenly alerted his senses; he picked up the phone, "What is it, Phillips?"  
  
"She's gone," he replied with an urgency and concern in his voice.   
  
"She picks up and goes very well, doesn't she," he sarcastically asked. It was quite evident that the hurt had turned into bitter indifference.   
  
"Luthor, this isn't what you think," Andrew reassured seriously. "She hasn't been herself since the funeral. She locked herself in her office for days. I thought she needed time alone, but later I found out she wouldn't eat or see anyone. She had sent away the help and wouldn't answer any of my phone calls. I just found out she took off."  
  
Lex was little more than concerned now. Lana was in trouble, and he needed to get to her before she could hurt herself more. "Where is she, Phillips?"  
  
"Look, I have court appointment that I have to go… and honestly, Luthor, I can't reach her, mentally or physically," he admitted with disappointment.  
  
"Where is she?" His voice emanated in exigency.  
  
Phillips sighed, struggling to do the right thing although it meant letting go of his fiancé. "I had her followed… she's at her beach house in-"  
  
~*~  
  
The waves made no sound in the depth of her sorrow. She didn't even feel the strong wind playing through the strands of her hair. She felt nothing, but knew exactly what her dying spirit was asking for… an escape. After being stirred by the distant rings of the phone in her beach house, she had directed her gaze from the sky to the ocean. Staring for hours, Lana finally stood and opened the door of her small picket fence that surrounded her home. Slowly, she had walked towards the ocean, knowing that she would allow the waves overcome the last of her strength.  
  
Lex had called her continuously from his private jet, but even he knew that she would not pick up. Once he had landed, he slipped into his already awaiting car and drove rapidly to Lana's secluded house. As he drove towards it, he could already see a ghostly figure in a white, simple dress stepping upon the shore. He accelerated, knowing that time was elapsing… knowing that if she continued her steps, she would never return. That was her intent.   
  
He wouldn't let it happen. Lex put the car in park as soon he reached the destination and ran with all his determination to Lana. She was already being overpowered by the waves. Lex dove into the frigid waters and quickly grabbed her from her waist. She didn't struggle as he carried her to shore and placed her on the sand.  
  
Lex dropped beside her, breathing heavily while he held onto her. "Lana, Lana… are you… are you alright," he questioned between breaths.   
  
She said nothing, her eyes said nothing. She simply looked at him without any emotions expressed.  
  
Lex didn't know what was going on her mind, but for now, he didn't care. Just knowing that she was still alive was good enough. He tightened his embrace. "I'm here… don't let go."  
  
~*~  
  
Whoa! That took some precision... hopefully, I accomplished a good chapter that kept you interested. I'll update as soon as I can, folks. In the meantime, feel free to review, critcize, compliment... anything your heart desires;) 


End file.
